


The Universal Vibraslap Mount

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The Kaitlyn and Levi Saga [1]
Category: Marching Band/Colorguard/Drumline
Genre: 8th grade, Band, F/M, The Percussion Closet, mutual crush, percussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Or, how Kaitlyn and Levi realized they have a crush on each other.





	The Universal Vibraslap Mount

**Author's Note:**

> “What’s a vibraslap?”
> 
> This. 
> 
> https://www.musiciansfriend.com/drums-percussion/lp-vibra-slap/500978000000000?cntry=us&source=3WWRWXGP&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI4erZubW63gIV2LrACh2Y4wqjEAQYASABEgKvHfD_BwE
> 
> That is a vibraslap. 
> 
> This is a universal vibraslap mount.
> 
> https://www.steveweissmusic.com/product/lp-universal-vibra-slap-mount/world-percussion-hardware
> 
> And yes, the summary does not lie.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was one of those days. 

Where everything felt a little funny to everyone, even if it was a normal Tuesday.

So, during band, when Kaitlyn tried to do the super dramatic cymbal roll and it was met with an awkward _katink tink cachink tink katink,_ well, the whole band cracked up.

Which led to Kaitlyn hunting in the hardware drawer in the percussion closet for cymbal felt. Obviously, it wasn’t going to be easy to find. The hardware drawer was about a foot deep, the closet was maybe 3 feet wide of standing space, and none of it had been organized in years. 

A drawer of random bits and pieces, no room to stand close to the drawer, and a need to find cymbal felt. 

Whoever played the “prank” of taking all the cymbal felt off of everything needed to be gullitoned with a crash. And yes, they tried to pirate some off of the drum kit, but someone had stolen all of that too. 

Just wonderful.

But Kaitlyn wasn’t going to let that stop her. 

So she kept rummaging, hoping to find at least something. It wasn’t long before Ms. Calepson sent Levi back with her in hopes of finding something. 

Those two, digging through a clanking, shifting mess of hardware that probably hadn’t been used in twenty years, looking for cymbal felt. 

They were already quietly laughing from the strangeness of it all. Squished close in a messy room, hunting for something that should have been easy to find. 

And then, they stumbled upon a sealed package, with a receipt attached to it still. In the dark closet, it looked like they stumbled upon the holy grail, until they picked it up. It was heavier than it should have been, and it also said, in bold lettering, **UNIVERSAL VIBRASLAP MOUNT**. 

They both looked at each other with eyebrows raised. Why would one need a vibraslap mount, yet alone a universal one?

They looked at the faded receipt. It said, faintly, Tigard Music Store. It also said, Date Of Purchase: September 21, 2002. 

They then cracked up. The sheer absurdity of it all was just too much. The tiny closet filled with their muffled giggles. It was the strangest thing they had seen. It was _hilarious_. 

Kaitlyn then spoke. “I wonder what else is in here?” she asked. 

Levi responded with, “I have no idea. Let’s keep looking.”

They both dug back in, and within 5 seconds, found a plastic baggie full of actually good cymbal felts. They both felt the moment was almost over, and looked at each other with happiness, and a slight disappointment. 

Kaitlyn looked into Levi’s eyes at the same time as Levi looked in hers.

At that moment, Kaitlyn realized that Levi was _actually pretty cute_ when he smiled. The way his left cheek had a dimple, the way his eyes turned up at the corners, the way he just _was_  was cute. And not little-kid cute, boyfriend cute.

And at the same moment, Levi realized he loved hearing Kaitlyn laugh, loved watching ner face light up when something funny happened, loved how she was genuinely _excited_ to see what else they could find. He half-wished he could make her that happy.

They both realized their huge, sappy crush on each other. 

They also realized the fact that their foreheads were pressed together and their lips were separated by only a few short inches.

And it made them blush, look away from each other, and open the bag of cymbal felt. They maneuvered out of the closet, and split to replace all the felts. The moment was over, but the feelings remained.

Much later, they would realize that was what clued them into realizing their crushes, and later acting on them.

But it was, for a while, the first moment they really noticed each other as maybe more than friends. 

All because of a single **UNIVERSAL VIBRASLAP MOUNT**.

 


End file.
